The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users by expanding the capabilities of mobile electronic devices. As mobile electronic device capabilities expand, a corresponding increase in the storage capacity of such devices has allowed users to store very large amounts of content on the devices. Given that the devices will tend to increase in their capacity to store content, and given also that mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones often face limitations in display size, text input speed, and physical embodiments of user interfaces (UI), challenges are created in content management. Specifically, an imbalance between the development of stored content capabilities and the development of physical UI capabilities may be perceived.
In order to provide a solution for the imbalance described above, metadata has been utilized to enhance content management. Metadata, which may also be referred to as “a tag” includes information that is separate from an object, but related to the object. Objects may be tagged by adding metadata to the object. As such, metadata may be used to specify properties associated with the object that may not be obvious from the object itself. Metadata may then be used to organize the objects to improve content management capabilities.
Currently, devices such as mobile terminals are becoming more and more adept at content creation (e.g., images, videos, product descriptions, event descriptions, etc.). However, tagging of objects produced as a result of content creation is typically a challenge given the limited physical UI capabilities of mobile terminals. For example, it may be cumbersome to type in a new metadata entry for each content item created. Accordingly, although tagging objects with metadata improves content management capabilities, the efficiency of tagging may become a limiting factor.
Additionally, some methods have been developed for inserting metadata based on context. Context metadata describes the context in which a particular content item was “created”. Hereinafter, the term “created” should be understood to be defined such as to encompass also the terms captured, received, and downloaded. In other words, content is defined as “created” whenever the content first becomes resident in a device, by whatever means regardless of whether the content previously existed on other devices. Context metadata can be associated with each content item in order to provide an annotation to facilitate efficient content management features such as searching and organization features. Accordingly, the context metadata may be used to provide an automated mechanism by which content management may be enhanced and user efforts may be minimized. However, context metadata and other types of metadata may be standardized dependent upon factors such as context. Thus, tagging of content items that may have, for example, more than one context may become complicated.
Thus, it may be advantageous to provide improved methods of associating metadata with content items that are created, which are simpler and easier to employ in mobile environments.